bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sit Me Baby One More Time
" " is the fourth episode in Season 8, being the one-hundred-and-thirty-third episode overall. Synopsis When Tina launches a babysitting enterprise, it is quickly derailed after her business nemesis, Tammy, is hired to work alongside her. Meanwhile, Bob and Linda check out their competition at a restaurant that's known for its burgers. Plot Tina announces that she is starting a babysitting business. Bob and Linda remind her that she has to babysit tonight because Bob and Linda are using a gift certificate to a restaurant named Savory which they won. After Tina tells classmates about the business, she enters an argument with Tammy. While hanging the flyer, Tammy puts one above Tina's, and they start putting the flyers above each other. After catching their breaths after running, they see a family across the street returning home. They run across the street to advertise themselves to the mother and she says that she does need a babysitter. Linda and Teddy are discussing the gift certificate, and Teddy says the restaurant it is for has gotten quite popular. After being called and accepted for the babysitting, Tina successfully bargains to get to babysit the child that night. When Tina arrives, she finds out Tammy was also hired. The parents say they had both babysit to try to make them get along, but from now on they would only hire one. They say Kendra, their child, is having trouble making friends and being bullied. After the parents leave, Tammy and Tina begin arguing. The rest of the family finds the restaurant quite high quality, as Kendra reveals a disturbing personality. Kendra has them play hide and seek, and discover secret notes that show Kendra is a bully to the other kids. She finds them and says she is going to kick them in the crotch. They run into another room and call the parents. Jimmy, Jr. and Zeke then arrive and Tammy admits she invited them over for pizza and would frame Tina for having boys over. She then also threatens to kick the two invited guests in the crotch and the four run into the treehouse. When the food arrives, it is revealed that Teddy ordered to-go as if he had been there before. The four decide to walk back in with leaves in their underwear for protection. Tina says that bullies are bad in an attempt to stop Kendra and Tammy and Tina come to terms since both were acting like bullies. Kendra is convinced to stop bullying but crotch kicks her teddy bear, Mr. Boom Boom, instead. Tammy stalls the parents so Tina can get Jimmy Jr. and Zeke out. The parents say they may hire them both again next time and then they immediately go back to hating each other. Meanwhile, the other Belchers all decide to go to Savory. Louise and Gene find Teddy at the restaurant, and Linda begins posing as a bathroom attendant. Linda walks back into the bathroom. Bob talks about the restaurant being slow, and he discovers Teddy is there. For an unknown reason, Teddy doesn't want to sit with them. Bob convinces Teddy to eat the burger he ordered, and the kids reveal he cares because he gets upset when someone else's burgers are good. Bob says he wants Teddy's honest opinion, but they ultimately decide to keep up the charade. External links * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Nora Smith Category:Episodes Directed by Brian LoSchiavo Category:7ASA Episodes Category:2017 Episodes